


Your Wish Is My Command

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Sexy Times, Singing, The Beginning, smut ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz and Jemma's date night gets sexy





	Your Wish Is My Command

Fitz was buttoning up his fresh purple shirt when as he listened to the sound of the shower turning on. Jemma was running late tonight. It was their official date night and they were planning on going to a nice restaurant instead of a movie like they usually did. He grinned to himself when he heard her singing. Jemma always did sing in the shower, and it never failed to make him smile when he caught her at it.

Fitz crept close to the door and pressed his ear against the wood. He had to know what she was singing. He stifled his laughter when he heard the lyrics to a song from the 90’s band Boyz II Men coming through the door.

“I’ll make love to you like you want me to,” Jemma sang absently mindedly.

He had to take this opportunity. It was simply too funny not to mess with her.

Slowly, Fitz cracked open the door and peaked his head around it. There stood Jemma in their shower leaning her head under the water and letting it wash out the shampoo from her hair. Her eyes were closed as the water poured down her naked body.

Fitz waited eagerly until she reached the chores once again and pushed open the door. He moved into the bathroom and began singing loudly, “I’ll make love to you like you want me to, and I’ll hold you tight, baby all through the night!”

Jemma jumped and her eyes flew opened. She starred at him in horror as she realized she had been caught. “Fitz,” she shrieked then clapping a hand over her mouth. “Don’t do that! I could have fallen over!”

Fitz burst with laughter as he saw her cheeks beginning to blush red. “Oh come on Jemma. You don’t want me to make love to you? I’ll do it like you want me to.” He gave her a comical wink and instantly regretted it.

Jemma opened the glass shower door and splashed some water towards Fitz. The hot water hit him directly in the face, which sent him backwards in shock.

“Agh,” he grumbled using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe his eyes.

Jemma giggled delightedly at Fitz’s disorientation. “Serves you right, sneaking up on me.”

Fitz shook his head and looked back up at her. His eyes then couldn’t help but begin roaming over her bare body. Maybe Jemma had the right idea. Without even thinking about it, he began undoing the shirt he had just buttoned.

“Fitz what are you doing?”

It was apparent by the tone of her voice that she had the same idea he had. “Just doing what I said I was going to. I’m going to make love to you Jemma.”

“But dinner…” She trailed off as Fitz slipped out of the last of his clothes and opened the door. Jemma set her back against the white tiled wall making room for him.

“We can still make it to dinner, but maybe I want some dessert before the main course.” Fitz then covered her mouth with his and tangled his finger in her wet hair.

She gasped as his lips began to trail down her chest. “Well- well I guess that sounds- oh, rather wonderful. Maybe if you do it right, you’ll get more dessert after dinner.”

Fitz stood straight and looked down at her biting her lip. “Your wish is my command,” he smirked.


End file.
